So Nice
by missdracomalfoyxxxxx
Summary: Hot smutty femslash. Don't read if you don't like. Mature content!  Lavender/Hermione seek pleasure. Hmm, I really suck at summaries.  I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. ALL HP BELONGS TO J.K ROWLING! Enjoy !


"Mmmm! Yes!" Hermione was murmuring. She was lying down on her four-poster bed, curtains drawn and hands in the pants of her silky pyjama bottoms.  
>The pace was quickening and beads of sweat were visible as she got closer to release. Images were flashing inside her head. Naughty, dirty, sexy images...<p>BANG! The dormitory door burst open and Hermione acted so fast it was almost unreal. Heart pounding in her chest she wrapped herself up in her quilt and tried to lay still. She felt furious that someone had disturbed her private time. She had been so close to the edge she felt like crying.<p>

Hermione sat up quickly, temporarily losing her hearing as the blood rushed in her head.

She heard a sniff. Someone was crying. Hermione pulled back her curtains and saw Lavender curled up on her bed, tears falling down her tanned face. She looked a mess, not like the usual Lavender.

She was usually all dressed up, wearing the latest fashion, perfect hair and full of accessories. Hermione didn't feel sympathy. She was still angry and besides,  
>she was probably upset over something stupid, like one of her many crushes not returning her smile.<p>

"What are you doing Lavender? I thought you and Parvarti were going somewhere."

"We-we were! Then..then..." she burst into a fresh load of tears and began explaining how the boy she had liked for ages had summoned her for a private meeting in an empty classroom. Parvarti had insisted on accompanying her and they set off, only to find Parvati had been secretly dating him for weeks. They had called her there to tell her the news.

Parvarti and Lavender had always been constantly trying to do better than the other. That was a reason Hermione despised being in their giggly company.  
>But she couldn't help but feel a twinge of sympathy for Lavender.<p>

Hermione's pussy felt swollen and it was throbbing. She thought desperately of a place to escape to, so she could reach release properly.

Lavender let out a wail of despair and Hermione felt somehow more aroused. An image unwillingly planted itself in Hermione's mind. She was fucking Lavender and Lavender was moaning and wailing in ecstasy.

Hermione, frustrated pulled herself together and pushed the disturbing image out of her mind.

"Lavender it's okay!" She said going over to comfort the distressed girl. She put her arms round her, not knowing what else to do. Lavender nuzzled her head into Hermione's chest before realising what she had done and looked awkwardly away.

Hermione tried to dismiss this. "Look Lavender you'll be alright, stop crying. Come on, pull yourself together, stressing doesn't help anything!"

"I-I suppose you're right," she said, standing up. She pulled out her nightdress from her trunk and began to slide off her tight mini skirt.

The girls were used to changing in the same room, they did it all the time, but Lavender faced the other way as she saw Hermione's eyes rake the spot in between her legs.

Hermione couldn't help observe that very round ass. She stood up suddenly, resisting the urge to feel Lavender she made towards the door.

"Where are you going? Don't go!"

"I have to do something!" said Hermione, half hopping.

"Don't go Hermione, I need someone to talk to. Please?" At the last word she gave Hermione a look she couldn't possibly refuse and she sat back down,  
>on the verge of tears, aware of her screaming pussy.<p>

Lavender approached Hermione. "Is something wrong?" She stood up to approach Hermione's bed at the same time Hermione did hers.

Hermione's bed smelt like sex, and she hadn't had time to clean the wetness on her sheets. Someone like Lavender was bound to hold that against her somehow.

Lavender giggled before looking confused. Her lower lip wobbled and she was suddenly in tears again.

She walked into Hermione's arms.

"Y-you're such a good friend Hermione, even though I'm a cow! I'm a bitch to you and you're still nice to me!" She sobbed into Hermiones neck.

Hermione was aware of the tickling lips on her neck. Her whole body was tingling. Hermione was straight but this was a moment of need. She stroked Lavenders back.

"S-so nice!" spluttered Lavender and her gasps turned to kisses, trailing down Hermione's neck.

Hermione could take it no longer. She groped Lavenders ass and squeezed hard as their lips met. They stood there for a few seconds in a furious lip lock, saliva sharing, tongues dancing.

Moans were escaping them as they gasped for air every few seconds.

Lavenders hands were touching every part of Hermione's body as she slammed her on to the bed.

"Please! Lavender! I need you now!"

Lavender ripped off the silky pyjamas and began sucking hard on Hermione's pointy breast. It was pearly white and flawless.

"N-no! No...teasing...please!"

Lavender didn't need telling again, she was suddenly hungry. Hermione spread her legs as wide as she could and Lavender dived into Hermione's pink flesh that was her womanhood. Hermione's body was writhing, back arching, and upper lip sweating.

Lavenders tongue harshly licked every fold she could find before sucking hard and firmly on Hermione's swollen clit.

Hermione screamed in pleasure as Lavender inserted one...two...three fingers inside Hermione.

She could hear the squelching noises escape the hole and the slurping of Lavenders tongue, drinking up Hermione's juices.

"F-FUCK!" Never before had Hermione experienced this feeling.

She was being fucked. Fucked by a girl. Fucked by Lavender. They were having sex.

The noise of Lavender's "Mmmm!" was the point of climax for Hermione. She gasped sharply and her body lashed out in a spasm of orgasm.

Her breathing slowed slightly and she felt like she was going to pass out.

After a few minutes of sucking on Lavenders finger, Hermione pounced and flipped on top of Laveder. She began massaging her breasts. She pulled off the top that showed a full view of her cleavage. To Hermione's delight, Lavender was not wearing a bra.

And her breasts were big. Very big. D cup at least. Hermione began licking and playfully biting her nipples. She kissed her face and licked her tongue.

She stroked Lavenders stomach with one hand and let it touch the velvety softness in between Lavenders legs.

Lavender let out a gasp and Hermione went faster and faster. She became aware of Hermione's breasts pushing into hers and she felt cum escaping her.  
>She began to moan louder and louder.<p>

Hermione fully removed Lavender's lace thong.

Hermione pushed four fingers into her hole. She wasn't a virgin, she could tell. Hermiones lips descended lower and lower down Lavenders tanned body and shoved her tongue into her belly button.

Then she licked around her clit and found it, causing Lavender to let out a scream. When Lavender orgasmed Hermione put her dripping fingers in Lavenders open mouth.

"Taste yourself!"

Lavender obeyed sucking hard, almost choking. Hermione put her hand back in Lavenders hole before touching her own clit.

Lavender watched in shock as Hermione sat on Lavenders stomach and began masturbating in fron of Lavenders eyes. Lavender was feeling all wet again watching her juices enter and drown Hermione's fleshy goodness.

Hermione also felt something else coming, she put both her hands on Lavender's breasts and began to massage her clit on Lavenders stomach. Lavender watched the beautiful girl riding her and wanted to fuck her so bad.

"Let me..lick you," she said.

Hermione moved forwards and sat on her face. Lavender's tongue pushed upwards and danced all over Hermione's womanhood. It explored her folds and Hermione's hips moved wildly as she moaned loudly.

"I'm going to cum! Sexy..baby! I'm going to cum on your face!"

Lavender moaned loudly and ate Hermione even harder as the juices filled her waiting mouth.

Hermione lay down next to Lavender, pushing her honey coloured hair out of her closed eyes. She licked her face.

They didn't need to talk, they just needed to carry on.

Hermione sat up and told Lavender to do the same.

"Open your legs upwards!" she ordered. After Lavender obeyed Hermione opened her legs and moved forward until both pussys were facing eachother.

"Ok, I'm going to move," said Hermione.

"One, two, three!" She pushed forwards hard, their pussys touched and felt like an orgasmic electric shock.

They repeated the action and both girls moaned. Now both their pussys were completely touching and both girls were facing eachother,  
>moving in rhythm.<p>

They never heard the click of the door over the noise.

They're bouncing breasts gave eachother great pleasure and they cummed into eachother, screaming.

After orgasming, heads spinning, their lips reuinited and they kissed passionately, smelling strongly of sweat and sex.

Lavender was kissing Hermione's neck when she looked up over her shoulder to see someone standing frozen in the doorway.

It was Parvarti. Lavender looked at her best friend eyeing their entwined naked bodies and watched her run out the room.  
> <p>


End file.
